Huragan
by kancchan
Summary: Róże mogą zakwitnąć wszędzie.


Cavendish uśmiecha się pod nosem na widok martwych ciał porozrzucanych dookoła i nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że to jeden z piękniejszych widoków, które uwiodło jego spojrzenie. Opuszkiem języka zlizuje krople spierzchniętego karmazynu, zdobiącego kącik ust i, manewrując pomiędzy ofiarami zdominowanymi przez lodowate dłonie śmierci, uważa, aby przez przypadek nie narazić się na spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z rzeką krwi płynącą wartko wzdłuż głównej ulicy miasta.

Zatrzymuje się raptownie, słysząc przytłumiony dźwięk; echo obcych kroków odbijających się o brukowaną kostkę. Zaciska smukłe palce drżące z ekscytacji na swoim wiernym towarzyszu; durandal błyszczy w blasku pierwszych, nieśmiałych promieni słońca tak pięknie, że zdumienie na twarzy Księcia Piratów w mgnieniu oka zmienia się w powściągliwy uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.

— Bartolomeo — wymawia miękko imię, która zakodowało się głęboko w jego pamięci. Nie ma wątpliwości, że na jego drodze zaś pojawi się Kanibal, jedyna osoba, którą Cavendish na dzień dobry nie jest w stanie potraktować wyszukaną uprzejmością; wysłać zza światy.

Na wypadek szybkiej interwencji wyciąga przed siebie misternie wykonany miecz. Mrużąc oczy przed ostrymi oznakami nowego dnia, posuwa się powoli na przód. Nie ma cienia wątpliwości, że nie jest sam, ale wiedząc z doświadczenia, że strach nie jest dobrym kompanem, nie ma zamiaru pobudzać do życia swoich prywatnych lęków.

— Wiem, że tu jesteś — mówi swobodnie, melodyjnym głosem, odbijającym się od opustoszałych ścian wymarłego miasta. Zgarnia z ramion długie włosy i unosi długie brwi na widok osoby, która postanawia nagle wyeksponować swoją tożsamość.

— Cavendish.

Mężczyzna z groteskowym wyrazem twarzy unosi obie dłonie w poddańczym geście, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na pojedynek z Cavendishiem usytuowanym wysoko w rankingu najlepszych szermierzy na wodach Nowego Świata.

— Cavendish.

Biały Rumak, słysząc powitanie ociekające aż po same brzegi jadem, nie jest w stanie powstrzymać chichotu, który produkuje się w jego gardle. Zwraca miecz skąd go wyjął i szybko pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość, podchodząc tak blisko, że niemalże stykają się nosami. Wykrzywia usta w delikatnym, pobłażliwym uśmiechu, wzdychając bezszelestnie zapach drugiego pirata; nie czując od niego ani krwi, ani odoru rozkładających się zwłok, wypełniła go najprawdziwsza ulga, sprawiająca, że nie może powstrzymać promiennego uśmiechu.

— Bartolomeo.

Dotykając skostniałym palcem policzka Kanibala, cicho szepcze jego imię, podtrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z parą żółtych tęczówek. Nie obchodzi go skąd się tu wziął i nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać na pytania, które wyrzuca z siebie Bartolomeo z prędkością światła.

Zanurza prawą dłoń w zielonych włosach, starając się ze wszystkich sił skupić uwagę na ciepłych dłoniach Kanibala, które wiążą jego ręce w mocnym, niezobowiązującym uścisku. Składa na jego ustach pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia; stęsknione za ludzkim dotykiem wargi łączą się w chaotycznym, łapczywym pocałunku, jeszcze mocniej potęgując pragnienie.

— Nie powinieneś opuszczać gardy — mówi cicho Cavendish wprost w rozchylone wargi swoich prywatnych wyrzutów sumienia, wykorzystując przerwę na niezgrabny, szybki oddech.

Bartolomeo przełyka głośno ślinę i zastyga bez ruchu; nie może wyleczyć się z wrażenia, że spojrzenie Księcia Piratów znacznie różni się od tego, który nie raz gości w jego oczach; jest pozbawione radości.

W akompaniamencie głębokiego ziewnięcia zanurza twarz w opalonej skórze i zamyka oczy. „Tylko na chwilę", zapewnia samego siebie i wzdycha głęboko, czując na linii kręgosłupa szorstki język molestujący mlecznobiałą skórę.

— Walcz ze snem.

Ciche upomnienia sprawia, że jego ciało zostaje potraktowane przez nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ma już dość nierównej walki tocznej dzień w dzień ze zmęczonym organizmem.

— Słyszysz? — Para silnych dłoni zaciska się mocno na smukłych ramionach, zostawiając na nich krwawe piętno; Kanibal potrząsa brutalnie jego ciałem.

Cavendish w odpowiedzi szybko wyswobadza się z silnego uścisku i podnosi na łokciach, obdarzając nagannym spojrzeniem swój prywatny ból głowy, który w geście zakłopotanie czerwień się po same uszy.

— Nie możesz zasnąć, bo znowu ktoś zginie.

Pewność w głosie Bartolomeo znika tak szybko jak się pojawia pod wpływem niebieskich oczu; Książę Piratów mimowolnie się uśmiecha, akceptując bez słowa odzyskaną dominację. Pochyla się nad leżącymi kochankiem, łaskocząc jego policzki zabłąkanymi kosmykami jasnych włosów.

— Nie pozwól w takim razie, żeby mnie pokonał — chichocze, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami; kładzie dłoń na jego piersi, czując pod palcami mocne bicie serca. Łączy razem ich usta, boleśnie świadom, że sen może zaatakować w każdej chwili, paraliżując każdą komórkę znajdującą się w jego organizmie, ale stara się o tym nie myśleć. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili.

Zgarnia jego członka do ręki i sprawnie zaciska go w dłoniach, przypatrując się dzikim ekspresją na twarzy pirata. Nagrodzony cichym westchnieniem, robi mu się lżej na sercu. Nie chcąc być przyczyną najtragiczniejszego pożegnania w historii ludzkości, nie ma zamiaru zasypiać.

Zaciska mocno dłonie na udach Kanibala, rozkoszując się przyspieszonym oddechem; za sprawą cichych słabości wydobywających się z ust kochanka, nie ma wątpliwość, że w ich gestach jest coś podniosłego, wrząca w nim krew utwierdza go w tym przekonaniu. Bez ostrzeżenia łączy ich ciała w jedność i w obawie, że niekontrolowane jęki zniszczą definicje spokoju Białego Rumaka, zanurza miękkie usta w ustach drugiego pirata.

Przyjemny dreszcz atakuje linie jego kręgosłupa na widok rozpalonej do czerwoności twarzy Bartolomeo, delikatnie rozchylonych wargi, oczach szklących się w akcie pożądania i dłoni zaciśniętych kurczowo na prześcieradle. Odrzuca od siebie wszystkie niepokoje zaprzątające jego myśli i daje uprowadzić się przemijającej chwili.

— Miałeś nie pozwolić, żeby mnie pokonał — upomina go z udawanym wyrzutem, przyciskając usta do pulsujących skroni Kanibala.

Wzdycha ciężko, nie spuszczając z oczu twarzy pokonanej przez sen.

Pochylając się nad miską wody, szoruje ręce, dbając o każdy milimetr skóry. Nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że krew gęsto zdobiąca jego delikatnie dłonie nie chce pod wpływem wody rozpuścić się w niepamięć. Ze złości zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie na pogrążoną w głębokim śnie sylwetkę Bartolomeo i wypuszcza świszczące powietrze z płuc.

Wie, że jest coś nie tak; zazwyczaj skóra Kanibala ostro kontrastująca z jego bladą, jest o wiele jaśniejsza niż ta należąca do niego. Kładzie mokre place na czole Kanibala, badając prowizorycznie, czy nie naraził się gorączce.

— W tym miejscu też zakwitną różę — zapewnia i, mimo że w kącikach oczu zbierają się łzy, uśmiecha się pod nosem, nieporadnie zakładając włosy za ucho; Hakuba, zabrawszy jego szaleństwo aż do błękitnego nieba, rozpętuje w nim najprawdziwszy huragan.


End file.
